SIM cards are known in the art. (The acronym SIM is generally known to refer to both a “Subscriber Identity Module” as well as a “Subscriber Identification Module.” The meanings are essentially synonymous with one another and therefore as used herein the acronym SIM will be understood to refer to both and either such meanings.) SIM cards typically comprise a carrier having an integrated circuit that stores a service-subscriber key as pertains, for example, to a given subscriber of wireless telephony services. The subscriber typically uses their SIM card by installing the SIM card in their portable communication device of choice.
The form factor of a given portable communication device can sometimes make the installation or removal of a SIM card challenging. This can be especially so when the SIM card comprises a micro-SIM card which is only 15 mm by 12 mm in size. Difficulties in these regards, in turn, can frustrate the end user or impair desired usability of the portable communication device.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions, relative positioning, or both of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosed concept. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosed concept. Certain actions or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein